


Sins of the Father

by Acatnamedeaster



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arguing, Caning, Drinking, Explicit Language, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Scene Gone Wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 15:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2314583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acatnamedeaster/pseuds/Acatnamedeaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes kinky play can go very wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sins of the Father

**Author's Note:**

> This is an older work that I had pulled from my archive some time last year. However, someone had wondered if I had ever done a story where the kinky fun these two generally have went sideways, and in fact, I do!


End file.
